


Lion-Hearted

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Injury, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: What about Kallura? You could make one? Something sweet like Keith worried about Allura and she is trying to tell him she is alright but he is overly protective? Or maybe jealous Keith over Kallura because some alien hot guy is flirting with her? Thank you!





	Lion-Hearted

Allura’s brows pinched together in pain as a purple hand threaded through her long, white locks and gripped hard. She scowled up at the man who was holding her too close, wanting nothing more than to slam an elbow across his face. Alas, her hands were bound tight. Shouting sounded behind her, guards from the other side of the room where she could see ran towards the commotion. Lotor peered over her shoulder to see what exactly was causing the ruckus, but the princess already knew just who it was.

Lotor yanked her into turning around, murmuring smoothly into her ear, “Call off your pet.”

The princess kept her head raised proudly, blue-pink eyes trailing to the paladin of fire. Keith happened to be in the act of head butting one of the guards. Even with his hands cuffed behind his back, he was an impressive fighter. She smiled complacently, saying, “I think I’d rather keep watching.”

“Oh, really?” the prince’s voice turned icy as he raised it to speak to the guards, “Either do your job right and restrain him, or consider yourself dead if he doesn’t kill you first.”

The guards only paused momentarily before doubling their efforts. The red paladin was soon restrained, four guards now each having a tight hold on his upper arms. He thrashed and kicked in their grip, dark eyes trained on the prince. Fury blazed in the black-violet of his irises as his stare deepened its glare. Lotor tsked, “You would do well to behave, paladin.”

His free hand lifted to touch just under Allura’s chin, “You’re in the presence of a princess, after all.”

“Don’t touch her!” Keith spat, jerking forward on instinct, but the galrans held him back.

Lotor, predictably, didn’t listen, ghosting a finger up and over her jaw. Once that finger touched her bottom lip, Allura quickly opened her mouth and bit down onto it as hard as she was able. The prince howled, yanking his hand away from her before using his grip on her hair to throw her to the floor, “You insolent, little-”

He was cut off by a round kick to the head, Keith having, once more, escaped the hold of the soldiers and, somehow, also his cuffs. Allura made a mental note to ask him how he did that later. Lotor crumpled to the floor from the hit. Keith immediately turned and scooped the princess up into his arms, sprinting from the room with her.

“Are you okay?” he puffed out, rounding a sharp corner.

“I’m fine,” Allura answered, wiggling in his arms as she tried to get out of her cuffs as well.

_“Stop squirming!_  I don’t want to drop you,” Keith hissed, dodging around a couple of patrol sentries.

“Ugh! I’m  _trying_  to get out of these cuffs!”

The sentries opened fire. Keith dodged before shifting Allura so that she was now slung over his shoulder. He pulled out his bayard and activated his shield. The princess kicked out, “Keith! We passed it!”

“Quiznak,” he grouched before spinning around and darting back towards the robots. A searing pain shot down Allura’s leg, causing her to cry out. Keith darted into the doorway he had been supposed to go through. His bayard transformed into a sword, and he smashed it into the keypad beside on the wall beside the entryway. With the doors now shut tight, Keith swept his gaze around the hangar to confirm it was empty before setting Allura on her feet as gently as he could manage. As he put his bayard away, she gasped and dropped to the ground the minute she put her weight on her right leg.

Alarmed, the red paladin dropped down beside her to look. His eyes widened at seeing the burn just above her hip, “You’re hurt…”

He moved behind her and removed her cuffs. Allura brought her hands in front of her and rubbed feeling back into her wrists, “A few ticks in the healing pod, and I’ll be good as new.”

“It’s my fault,” Keith whispered, standing and scooping her back up bridal style.

She hooked her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to press her forehead against his, “No, it’s not. It was an accident. Accidents happen.”

_“You’re bleeding.”_

_“I’m fine.”_

“We  _need_  to get you to the castle,” Keith pressed a quick peck to her lips before leaning away and running towards where the black lion was waiting in the hangar. It dropped its shield as they approached, leaning down and opening its mouth to allow them into the cockpit. Keith wasted no time getting inside. He set Allura down on the floor beside the pilot’s seat before sitting down himself. Allura watched him with fond eyes, tracing the worried lines creasing his face with her gaze.

She honestly couldn’t remember when she had fallen so hard for this beautiful, lion-hearted boy.


End file.
